Haunted
by Ninjawolf1313
Summary: Yugi, Jou, Ryou and Malik decide one Halloween night that it would be fun to try and talk to the dead! They didn't think that they would succeed and that three dark souls would take the opportunity to finally let Yugi, Ryou, and Malik know they'd been watching and plan to do much more than that. With the help of a stubborn CEO it's up to Jou to try and save his friends...if he can.


**My main attention will be on my other stories but this came to me earlier and thought it would be fun and seasonal to write. I hope you guys like it and review to let me know if I should continue! I don't plan on this being super long but who knows!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Come on guys, it's almost time!"

Yugi smiled. Jou was so loud that Yugi was sure that all of Domino could hear his yell.

"Will you shut up already? I don't know why we're doing this anyway. It won't work," Malik replied, his violet eyes showing that in truth Malik was nervous. He was very superstitious after all, and was not a fan of All Saints Day, aka Halloween.

"It's okay Malik. It's just all fun and games," Ryou said softly, his dark brown eyes flashing in amusement though he hid his smile behind his pale hand.

"Keh, whatever. I'm not scared," Malik mumbled bitterly.

"No one said you were Malik," Yugi piped in, causing a dark glare to be thrown his way. He smiled sheepishly, his amethyst eyes apologetic as he scratched the back of his head.

"Come on and let's gather around the table," Jou interrupted, his golden brown eyes bright in excitement as he plopped down in front of the glass table where a seemingly harmless black box was sitting.

"Might as well get it over with. You know how Jou gets," Ryou teased, brushing a strand of white hair out of his eyes as he joined a gleeful Jou on the floor.

"Great," Malik mumbled, his pale blonde hair falling into his face as he sat down at the end of the table, his violet eyes staring at the box with distrust.

Yugi smiled at his friends and sat down across from Malik at the other end. Ryou and Yugi were only going along with it just for fun and to make Jou happy. Malik just had a problem admitting he was afraid.

"Crap, the lights need to be out and some candles need to be lit. I'll be back!" and then Jou was off, random crashes and curses being heard in his wake as he ran around Yugi's apartment.

He finally returned, his golden hair a little messy and his grin manic as he turned off the lights and plopped down at his spot around the coffee table.

"Will you hurry up Jou!" Malik shouted impatiently as Jou tried to get the single candle lit.

"Is that my scented vanilla candle Jou?" Yugi questioned in amusement.

Jou laughed sheepishly. "Ha, yeah. I had some trouble finding a better candle. Hopefully ghost like vanilla. Now to light the sage," Jou said as he pulled out a white herb that looked sort of like a leaf. With his blue lighter he lit it and placed it on a coaster right by the glass candle, smoke lifting into the air and making Ryou sneeze.

"Where the hell do you even get this stuff from," Malik mumbled crankily.

"Movies," Jou shrugged, causing his friends to look at him in disbelief though he was so caught up in getting the Ouija board in place that he didn't notice.

He placed the board on the table, Yugi bending forward to look at it more closely. He had never seen a Ouija board before, but he always imagined it to look...cooler.

Malik began to laugh. "It's glow in the dark? Really Jou?" he laughed loudly, even Ryou letting out a small chuckle as he examined the dull green glow coming from the plastic board.

It went from A to Z in two lines and then under it 0 through 9. On the top there was a Moon that beside it said NO, and on the other top corner there was a Sun that beside it said YES. At the very bottom there was a hello and goodbye as well.

Yugi then turned his attention to the planchette that was however wooden and looked like a simple triangle. A shiver went through Yugi, making him look around the dark room in unease. It was like something was watching him. His eyes fell on the only pure dark corner across the room.

"Yugi, come on! Put your hand on the...wooden thing."

"It's called a planchette Jou," Ryou added with a small smile.

"Whatever, let's just do this thing," Jou said impatiently as he put his index and middle finger on the planchette.

Yugi and Ryou glanced at each other in amusement but complied, all three friends turning their attention to Malik who was now looking in the corner of the room that also had Yugi's attention only moments before.

Yugi ignored the nagging feeling in his mind, and the even bigger nagging feeling that he should turn the lights on. Even if there were spirits, there was no way that a piece of wood that glowed pitifully in the dark would be able to do anything.

"Malik, hurry it up!" Jou said impatiently.

Malik snapped out of it, a scowl on his face and unease in his eyes. "I don't think this is such a good idea guys. There is something dark in here with us," he whispered like he was afraid that the spirits would overhear him.

"Calm down Malik. It's all in your head," Ryou reasoned, but even he looked a little bothered.

Jou must have finally got to them with his over the top dramatics.

Malik sighed and slowly placed his index and middle finger lightly on the planchette...and nothing happened.

"Hmm, online is says to gently rub it in a circle to warm it up, and that one person should ask all the questions to avoid confusion," Jou said slowly as the group began to move the wooden triangle in a slow circle.

"Okay, since this is your horrible idea Jou, you can do all the asking," Malik hissed, his eyes flickering around the room like the shadows were going to jump out and attack him.

"I second that," Ryou agreed, Yugi nodding in his agreement much to Jou's annoyance.

"Fine...we need a simple first question..."

"How about you ask how many we have in the room with us? That seems to be a popular question," Yugi offered when Jou looked like he was having a hard time figuring out what he was going to ask.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Jou said excitedly as they stopped moving the planchette and placed it in the middle of the board.

"Okay, how many spirits are in the room with us?" Jou asked sternly, his eyes staring intently at the planchette.

Nothing happened.

"Okay that's enough. Let's go to sleep," Malik said quickly.

"Hey spirits, are you there?" Jou yelled impatiently, making the three friends flinch at his loud volume.

"Jou, Don't yell," Ryou scolded.

"Seriously guy's, I don't want to do this," Malik added.

"Come on guys, it's just fun and games. Chill out."

"It's moving!" Yugi yelled, cutting Jou off as the group watched with wide eyes as the planchette moved weakly, landing on the yes.

"You moved it," Malik whispered, his eyes wide in fright and panic.

"I didn't do it," Yugi whispered.

"Me neither," Jou said, now completely serious.

"Ryou?" Yugi called to his friend who was now staring into the corner that Yugi and Malik had stared into earlier.

"Hey, Earth to Ryou!" Malik hissed.

"What?" Ryou said with a start, his eyes snapping away from the corner and finally landing on what the planchette had slid over to. "I didn't do that," he whispered faintly.

"Okay. How many spirits are in the room with us?" Jou asked again, his eyes looking around the room briefly before the planchette began to move, still slow and patient.

"Three," Ryou whispered in worry, his brown eyes looking around the room in alarm.

"Seriously guys, stop messing around. This isn't cool!" Malik yelled, his breathing becoming harsher.

"We're not doing anything Malik! We're talking to a ghost," Jou snapped. "We're talking to a freaking ghost!"

"Calm down!" Ryou snapped. "I think we should figure out what they're doing here and who they are. We may never have a chance like this again."

Yugi frowned. "Ryou's right.

"Awesome!" Jou laughed before his face went serious again. He was having way too much fun. "Spirits ,why are you here?"

With a bated breath each teenager watched. The planchette didn't move.

"Damn," Jou grumbled, before he jumped back with a loud whelp, his hand cradled to his chest.

"What the hell? What happened Jou?" Malik asked, moving to see if Jou was okay to only not be able to move.

"I can't move!" Ryou wailed, his brown eyes large in fright.

"I can't either!" Yugi said in panic, his voice cracking slightly.

Jou sat up, examining his hand and the slight burn that was on his two fingers. He went to go touch the planchette again, only for the thing to zap him once more, the candle flickering aggressively.

"Shit, that hurt!" Jou roared, sticking his two fingers in his mouth as he sat up once again, his hair nearly sticking straight up. It would have been comical if the situation wasn't so frightening.

"What is going on guys?" Yugi questioned, his eyes staring at the planchette that was now sitting innocently in the middle of the board like it didn't burn Jou and have himself, Ryou and Malik unable to move their hands away.

"I don't know but it's freaky as hell," Malik mumbled, his whole body shaking as he glanced around the room in fear.

It seemed as if the shadows were drawing closer to them with each second that passed by. The room was slowly becoming darker and darker.

"I think we should wrap this up," Yugi whispered, also noticing that the shadows seemed to be growing and overpowering the small amount of light.

"What do you want with us!" Malik screamed in anger, his violet eyes staring straight at the shadows that seemed to be spreading from the darkened corner.

Unlike the other two times the planchette moved fast, the moves jerky and violent.

F.R.E.E.D.O.M.

"Freedom?" Ryou whispered in question, a shiver passing through his body at what that one word could entail. How could a night of teenage fun turn into something from a horror movie?

"Have you been here for a long time?" Yugi asked softly, his heart hammering so loudly that he could hear it in his ears.

The planchette began to move, but it was back to being slow and gentle.

"Yes," Yugi read out loud, blinking in surprise and weariness at that little revolution.

"Why would you been in my home?" Yugi asked again, his amethyst eyes watching as the planchette once again moved with hesitation.

W.A.T.C.H.I.N.G.

"Watching, what the hell does that mean?" Jou questioned out loud.

"I don't know," Yugi whispered, feeling slightly faint.

The shadows were now almost touching them, but none of the teenagers seemed to notice how the candle's flame was becoming more unsteady with each question.

"Why did you remove Jou from the planchette?" Ryou asked after a moment of silence.

Malik squeaked when the planchette moved fast but in a fluent motion unlike when Malik had asked a question. Yugi had a feeling that meant that the three different ghost were answering only specific people's question.

U.N.N.E.C.E.S.S.A.R.Y.

"What the hell do you mean I'm unnecessary? Come say that to my face you bastard!" Jou roared, making the other three teenagers sweat drop in response.

"Calm down Jou," Yugi pleaded.

"Yeah, stop trying to pick a fight with a dead person," Malik fussed, his eyes flickering in anger at their friends boisterous nature. Of course Malik was hardly any better.

"It's not wise to make them mad," Ryou added softly, his voice quivering in fear.

"There is three of us and three of them. They said Jou was unnecessary, and he was the odd man out, the fourth person."

"Thanks, Yug," Jou grumbled bitterly, crossing his arms like a child.

"Just hear me out," Yugi said as calmly as he could. "They said they needed us to gain freedom and that they have been watching us."

"Does that mean they plan to possess us?" Malik squeaked.

"Let's ask," Ryou stuttered. "Yugi I think you should ask."

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Why?" he questioned.

Ryou smiled slightly. "Each time a different one of us ask a question the speed and ferocity of the answer is different. You seem to have a more patient spirit answering your questions. Perhaps they are a kinder one than that ones who are answering ours."

Yugi frowned. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "Do you plan to possess us?"

It took a moment for the planchette to move, but Yugi was relieved to see it slowly moving towards the NO at the top of the board. Suddenly it jerked over to the YES violently, back to the NO, and then more fluently back to the YES.

"Crap. I think we need to stop this. Like now," Jou mumbled, his whole body shaking due to fear and the icy air.

"I agree," Ryou said dryly.

"Problem, I still can't move my fingers off this damn stupid wooden thing!" Malik shouted in anger. "Let me the hell go you stupid spirits!"

Even though Malik didn't ask a question the planchette moved, landing on the NO before the candle went out and the temperature dropped.

"Shit!" Jou screamed, but Yugi was still unable to move even though his fingers were no longer frozen.

Something cold blew over his neck, the feeling similar to lips before the lights suddenly flooded the room, chasing away the shadows and the cold.

The four teenagers all sat blinking in confusion, looking at each other to make sure that what had just happened wasn't a dream.

"What on Earth is going on in here?"

Malik screamed loud, latching on to a wide-eyed Jou and looking very much like a frightened cat.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled in relief at the sight of the small older man who was looking at them with amused and aged amethyst eyes.

"I think you boys have had enough sugar and games for one night. Off to bed you four," the older man said, not at all disturbed by the Ouija board gleaming innocently on the coffee table.

"Sure thing grandpa," Yugi said brightly, his face only dropping once the gray-haired man walked down the hallway to his room.

"Did that really just happen?" Yugi whispered so his grandfather wouldn't hear.

"I think we should just go to sleep and put this thing outside. Maybe your Gramps was right and we're just all really tired. It is late," Jou said hesitantly, but he didn't seem like he really believed what he was saying.

"Right. We're just tired," Ryou agreed, at he slowly put the board away and then practically threw the planchette into the box like it was going to bite him.

"Outside you go," Malik mumbled as he took the box, walked over to the living room window, opened it and then dropped the box outside despite Yugi's apartment being at the top of his families Game Shop.

The four friends headed up to Yugi's room, Yugi hopping into his bed while his friends made pallets on the floor. They laid there for a moment, the lights still on since no one had the guts to turn them off.

It was going to be a sleepless night.


End file.
